Living In The Dark
by avatargrl11
Summary: When a young Force-sensitive orphan girl is discovered by Obi-Wan and Anakin, they take her back to the Jedi Temple, where she affects the lives of others, able to see things clearer than others despite her weakness.
1. Prologue: Discovery

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien (pronounced Ree-n) **

**(This chapter takes place 4 years before Ahsoka becomes Anakin's Padawan, making Ahsoka and Rien 10, which makes Anakin 16)**

* * *

**Living in the dark: **

**Prologue: Discovery:**

* * *

"I still don't see _why_ we had to come back to Tatooine, Master."

"Calm down, Anakin. We'll be gone in two days. Besides, the only reason we're here is because there were rumors of a droid factory around here." Anakin scanned the desert around them. "Nothing. Can we just go?" Obi-Wan frowned at him. "_No_. The droid factory was rumored to be somewhere in the canyons."

Anakin sighed. "Forgive me, Master. It's just-you know I don't like being back on Tatooine." Obi-Wan glanced over at him. "I know, Anakin." Anakin climbed back onto his cruiser. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can get back to Coruscant."

* * *

Two hours later, they reached the canyons where the droid factory was supposedly located. "Keep on the lookout. Tusken Raiders are rumored to be around here." Anakin nodded, keeping a tight grip on his lightsaber, following closely behind Obi-Wan as they entered a cave. Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, causing Anakin to slam into his back. "Master, wha-"

"Quiet." Obi-Wan suddenly activated his lightsaber. "I just sensed something in the Force. It's not a droid, but it's not a Tusken Raider either." He frowned, not sheathing his lightsaber. "Whatever it is, it might not be friendly." Anakin nodded, activating his lightsaber as well. They suddenly heard a loud thud, followed by a groan, and then scuffling noises, coupled with whimpering.

Obi-Wan signaled to Anakin, and they turned left. They halted in their tracks when they saw a young human girl, about 9 or 10, curled up into a ball, whimpering in pain. She had filthy, matted silvery-white hair and wore a dirty, raggedy old dress that probably had once been the color of brown, and wasn't even fit to qualify as rags. Her skin was filthy, but you could make out slightly tanned skin underneath the layers of clay and sand. Her shoes were nothing more than fabric tied together with leather straps. The shoes were wearing out and starting fall apart.

Anakin and Obi-Wan quietly sheathed their lightsabers, but the girl still heard them. She lept up quickly, her face hidden from them. "Stay away from me!" Obi-Wan stepped forward, attempting to calm her. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Leave me alone!" She bolted. The two Jedi glanced at one another, then sprinted after her. "We won't hurt you!" She tripped, falling flat on her face. At that point, she began throwing things at them, missing most of the time. What surprised them was when she lifted two rocks into the air, sending them flying at them, hitting Anakin but missing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Looks like we have ourselves a Force-sensitive youngling here." Anakin massaged his jaw. "Oh, that's just wonderful."

The girl finally collapsed, gasping for breath. Obi-Wan knelt down to look at her, noting that her eyes, which were clamped shut, had tears flowing freely from them. "Please don't kill me."

"We're not going to harm you." Obi-Wan tilted her face up towards his. "Now look at me." The girl began to sob. "I-I can't." Obi-Wan frowned, puzzled. "Why not?" The girl took a deep breath. "This is why." She slowly opened her eyes. They stared at her unseeing light blue eyes. "She's blind."


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien (pronounced Ree-n) **

**(This chapter takes place 4 years before Ahsoka becomes Anakin's Padawan, making Ahsoka and Rien 10, which makes Anakin 16)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Couldn't really think of much.**

* * *

**Living in the Dark: **

**Chapter One: Introductions**

* * *

Three hours later, they were sitting around a crude campfire Anakin had constructed. Obi-Wan glanced over at her. "So why were you in the caves?" The girl took a minute before answering him. "My family's dead. They were killed by clones two months ago. I don't know why they didn't kill me too. I guess they didn't see me." Anakin frowned. "How'd you survive?"

"Well, after they killed off my entire village, I ran for it. I don't know how I got this far. I managed to steal food and water from the villagers. They saw me a few times, and needless to say, weren't too pleased with my actions. They beat me when they catch me at it." Anakin's eyes widened. "They _beat_ a blind girl?" The girl shrugged. "I stole food from them. Doesn't matter whether or not I'm blind." Obi-Wan spoke. "I realize we didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?"

"Rien."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Obi-Wan. This is my Padawan, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed, stroking his beard. "Rien, back in the caves, we noticed you lifted two rocks into the air." She nodded. "Yeah, so? Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're throwing things?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "Not what I meant, young one. What I am saying is that you are Force-sensitive."

* * *

Two days later, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rien were on the ship back to Coruscant. Many of the crew on board would stare at her until they realized Obi-Wan or Anakin was watching them, and quickly resume their work. She had been sent to the refresher at least five times before she looked presentable, and was given clean clothes.

A little after her many trips to the showers, Rien sat in the crowded mess hall (where Obi-Wan had guided her before leaving to go back to the bridge), chowing down on some food. Many of the clones had taken seats far from her, a little unnerved by her disability, though she couldn't see them avoiding her. She suddenly heard a male voice next to her, and jumped in surprise. "Hey. Anyone sitting here?" She bit her lip. "I don't know." The man chuckled. "Right. You must be that blind girl General Kenobi and General Skywalker picked up on Tattoine." She nodded warily. He smiled, sitting down beside her. "I'm Captain Rex."

"I'm Rien." She started to feel her way back to her tray when Rex stopped her. "Here." He handed her something on the tray, and she started chowing down again. "This is good. What's it called?"

"Food." She frowned, trying to aim for his direction, but ended up staring at the opposite wall, and he started laughing. "I'm over here." She crossed her arms, pouting. "You know what I meant." Rex held up his hands in defeat, still laughing. "Okay, okay! It's called a diji burger." She smiled. "Well, whatever it is, it sure tastes good!" Rex chuckled again. "I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

Two days later, they arrived at Coruscant, and Obi-Wan had led Rien to the Jedi Council. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as they stared at her. Finally, Mace Windu spoke. "She can't be taught." Obi-Wan looked over at him. "You mind to tell us your reasoning behind that deduction, Master Windu?"

"Because of her disability, she'd be helpless in battle, and the last thing we would need is a helpless blind girl to look after while in battle." Some of the Council murmured in agreement, and Rien's lip trembled. Noticing this, Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Finally, Master Yoda spoke. "Disabled, this youngling is. Train her, we could." The other members of the Council turned to look at him, and Mace Windu spoke with a slightly disapproving tone. "And exactly how do you propose we do that?"

"Train her, we will, to sense her surroundings. Help her, it could." Obi-Wan smiled at that. "You know, Master Yoda, that just might work..."

Two hours later, Rien was outfitted fully in a standard Padawan uniform. She heard a knock on the door. "Um...come in?" Obi-Wan entered the room, smiling down at her. "Hello, Rien. I just wanted to inform you that you'll be starting your training tomorrow. Also, your _other_ lessons will be taught to you by me. Do you understand this?" Rien nodded. "I guess so." Obi-Wan smiled. "Very well. I'll pick you up tomorrow for your Padawan training."

* * *

The next morning, Rien stood nervously before the door leading to the room she was supposed to enter to begin her Padawan training. Obi-Wan looked down at her. "You ready?" Rien took a shaky breath. "I-I guess." He smiled, and they entered the room, Rien keeping her head down, her hair hiding her face. A female Twi'lek looked up as the door opened. "This is Rien, the new Padawan." She nodded. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan nodded, leaving the room. He looked over his shoulder. "Look after her, won't you?"

"I will." After he had left, she went over to Rien, who was still keeping her head down, leading her to the front of the room. "Rien, I'm Aayla Secura. I'll be your new Padawan-in-training teacher. Once we feel you're ready, we'll place you with a Jedi to train you." Rien nodded slightly, not looking up. "Everyone, this is Rien." Murmured hello's responsed. "Now, Rien, if you'll just stand over there." She pointed to a spot in the room. Rien frowned, not moving. "Where?" Aayla froze, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, Rien. I forgot." She led Rien over to a spot by the window two aisles down from the front. "Now, children. Put on your helmets. Rien, you don't have to."

"Whaaaat?"

"Why doesn't she have to?" A boy next to her looked over at her, and his eyes widened. "Hey! She's blind!" Everyone began laughing at her, and tears welled up in her eyes. Aayla whirled on the students. "Enough! Rien is to be treated with _respect_, not ogled like some sideshow freak! Now put on your helmets!"

* * *

The next few months were a living hell for Rien. She got hit by someone's shoulder, shoved to the ground, had things constantly Force-thrown at her, and beaten up whenever a Jedi wasn't around. She didn't mind the physical abuse as much as she minded being called a freak. Most nights she would crawl into bed, sobbing herself to sleep.

Despite being bullied by the other Padawans-in-training, she really enjoyed her other training with Obi-Wan. He'd questioned her numerous times about her bruises, but she told him it was just caused by her blindness. Her ability of being able to use the Force enabled her to heighten her sensory perception to the point of where, by the end of the year, she was able to identify her surroundings, but not able to identify those around her. She also loved spending time with Rex, who had become her friend, taking her out for a diji burger on occasion when he wasn't training or on a mission.

* * *

"Look out, freak!" Rien was slammed to the floor by another Padawan-in-training. Other Padawans-in-training began roaring with laughter. As she shakily tried to push herself off the ground to her feet, the boy kicked her, causing her to collapse, which started a mob of Padawans-in-training kicking any part of her they could. She curled up into a ball in defense, when she heard a voice. "What's going on here?"

The Padawans-in-training turned to see a Togrutan Padawan-in-training standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at them. "Well, we were just showing this freak her place," one of them said smugly. The girl smirked. "Is that so?" She activated her lightsaber, pressing it up against the boy's throat. "Well, I suggest you clear off. Now." The frightened Padawans-in-training took off running. The girl sheathed her lightsaber, scoffed in contempt, and walked over to Rien, kneeling down beside her. "Hey, you okay?" Rien nodded. "Come on, let's get you to the medical wing. Oh, by the way, I'm Ahsoka Tano."


	3. Chapter 2: Destroy Malevolence

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien. Please review!**

* * *

**Living in the Dark: **

**Chapter Two: Destroy Malevolence**

* * *

**On the Republic ship**

Rien and Ahsoka were in the bunk, chatting about the attack on the Malevolence . "I think we should just board and destroy it!" Rien grinned, holding up her hands. "Whoa there, Ahsoka! We'd need reinforcements first. We can't just go into a battle half-cocked!" Ahsoka sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Okay, you win." She grinned up at Rien. "But you gotta admit, my Master is _so_ much more fun than your Master." Rien laughed, shrugging. "True. Master Kenobi can be incredibly dull at times."

"Don't you mean _all_ the time?" Rien threw a pillow at her, and a laughing Ahsoka ducked it. "Shut up!" It had been four years since Obi-Wan and Anakin had discovered her on Tattoine, and her abilities had heightened to her sense to the point of where she could sense her surroundings, sense an attack, allowing her to be able to fight in battle, and identify somebody, allowing her to pick out one person from another . She had taken to tying her long silvery-white hair back into a braid, and Ahsoka had picked out an outfit for her: A white off-the-shoulder long-sleeved top with blue shoulder straps, faded blue jeans, and white knee-high boots.

Anakin poked his head into the room. "Come on. We're going to the bridge."

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, then turned to look at one of the clones. "Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?"

"She's lost her primary shield and stabilizer, sir. But the ship is so massive, it can take all the firepower our cannons can give it." Plo Koon spoke up. "We must summon reinforcements." Anakin's voice spoke from behind them, and Anakin, Ahsoka and Rien entered the bridge. "That's why I'm here, Master Plo."

"Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?"

"Yes, Master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away."

"Then we'll have to make do with what we have."

* * *

**On the _Malevolence's _bridge**

One of the droids spoke. "We've lost our primary weapons system. The hyperdrive has been disabled."

"General? General! The forward engines are shutting down!" Grevious' eyes narrowed. "Impossible!"

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

"Admiral, status report."

"They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged." Obi-Wan nodded. "This is our chance. All ships focus on the bridge. Maximum firepower!" All the ships started shooting at the bridge.

* * *

**On the _Malevolence's _bridge**

Grevious was talking to Count Dooku via the communications system. "We have sustained extensive damage."

"General, I have arranged a trap which will give you an advantage over the Jedi."

"I assure you that it is unnecessary." Count Dooku narrowed his eyes. "Do not compound your failure this time by allowing our prized ship to fall."

"My lord, they will never capture me or this ship."

"Heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage, they will call off an attack." Grevious bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

**On Padme's ship**

"My lady, are you sure the information from Chancellor Palpatine is reliable?"

"Yes. It was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the Banking Clan himself. If they leave the Separatist alliance, it will go a long way to shortening this war." The sensor started beeping. "We're approaching the system now." They just jumped into the middle of the battle. "My goodness!" Padme's eyes widened. "This isn't right! That's a droid warship! We're in the middle of a battle!"

* * *

**On the _Malevolence's _bridge**

"Sir, we're picking up a small ship off our scanners."

"Good. Our hostage has arrived."

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

Ahsoka knelt over the scanners. "Master! I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace."

"Enemy reinforcements?"

"No. It looks like a...Naboo ship?" Plo Koon and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. "Gunners, stand down! What in blazes are they doing out here?" Anakin stepped forward. "Ahsoka, contact that ship!"

* * *

**On Padme's ship**

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself."

"This is Senator Amidala."

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

Anakin's eyes widened. "Padme?" Rien bit back a groan. The senator was such a bitch, especially to Ahsoka, though she always hid her bitchiness from most people, especially her dear, sweet Anakin. She had everybody snowed! Not to mention the fact that whenever she got caught in a battle, she nearly got everyone around her killed _every single time_. The woman didn't have _any_ common sense _at all_, and was only useful as eye candy! **(Author's Note: Yeah, I hate Padme.)**

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty."

"Get out of there as fast as you can!"

* * *

**On the _Malevolence's_ bridge**

"Activate the tractor beam!"

* * *

**On Padme's ship**

Padme's ship shook suddenly. C-3PO looked around. "Have we been hit?"

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

"Padme, what's happening?"

"I'm pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam! I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack! You must destroy this monstrous ship!" Rien scoffed quietly, rolling her eyes. _Playing the martyr again, eh, Padme?_

Anakin clenched his fists. "Admiral, order our ships to stop firing!"

* * *

**On Padme's ship**

"It does not look safe out there, my lady." Padme sighed. "I see now this whole thing was a trap, and I'm afraid I walked right into it."

* * *

**On the _Malevolence's _bridge**

"Sir! The Republic cruisers have halted their attack!"

"Jedi are so predictable. Get the repair team up here. Continue working on the hyperdrive. I'm going down to the main hangar." He headed for the rail-jets. "This ship must be returned intact. There is no room for failure." The rail-jet took off.

* * *

**In the _Malevolence's _main hangar**

"Come on! I've overloaded the power system!"

"We're doomed."

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

Anakin started walking for the door leading out of the bridge. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somebody has to save her skin." Rien chuckled, shaking her head. _Don't we all know it. I wouldn't be surprised if she got us all killed in doing so._ "I thought you might say that." Rien stepped in front of Anakin. "Rien, get out of my way."

"Look, if you and Master Kenobi are going to save the senator, Ahsoka and I might as well tag along. After all, someone's gotta look after your sorry asses, right Ahsoka?" Ahsoka was shaking with silent laughter. "Y-Yeah." Anakin scowled down at Rien. "Why you-" Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, she has a point. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have some backup." Rien and Ahsoka followed them out.

* * *

**In the _Malevolence's _main hangar**

"You two, come with me." Grevious entered Padme's ship, only to hear some beeping. One of the droids looked over at the other. "Looks like the engines are set to destroy themselves." Grevious turned, shoving the droids aside. "Get out of my way!"

"Hey, that's just rude."

The ship blew up a few seconds later, with Padme and C-3PO watching from their hiding spot. The so-called fire-fighter droids were doing a pathetic job at putting out the results of the explosion. "Hey, watch what you're doing with that thing!" Grevious' hand came out from under the rubble, soon followed by the rest of the General. "Sound the alarm! We have stowaways on board!"

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the senator?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"But do we have a plan B? Every operation needs a backup, Anakin." Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan with a slightly guilty look on his face. "I don't have a backup...yet. But I do have a plan for getting on that ship." Rien scoffed, and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka turned to look at her. "Something amusing to you, Rien?" She waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that your "plan" consists of our sneaking onto the ship, hope nobody notices us, find the senator, and get out before we all get killed." Anakin glared at her. "You shut up." She smirked at him. "Make me." Obi-Wan stepped in at that moment. "Okay, now before you two try to kill each other, can we _please_ just rescue the senator?"

* * *

**On the _Malevolence_**

"Pardon me, but might I suggest we keep moving? I think I hear battle droids approaching."

"But we also need to contact the fleet. If I can just get this damn com-panel working..."

C-3PO looked behind them and saw Grevious and some droids coming their way. "My lady, I'm afraid I was right."

"Shut up, you stupid droid!" She pulled 3PO into a hiding spot. The com-panel came on just as Grevious arrived. "General?"

"What?"

"The damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought. We should be able to get underway again shortly."

"I must inform Count Dooku." He turned to the droids. "Stay here and continue the search. Find the stowaways and bring them to me."

"Roger, roger." He strode off, and the battle droids left.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"If they spot us, we'll be pulverized."

"They're too busy repairing the ship. They don't have time to notice us."

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong points, Anakin." Ahsoka and Rien began roaring with at this. "Shut up!" They turned to look at him with innocent faces. "Who said we were laughing at you? Maybe it was a private joke between us two girls, right Ahsoka?"

"Right." Anakin turned back to the controls, scowling. "I'll bet."

* * *

**On the _Malevolence_**

The ship shook and a droid stumbled. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That noise. Didn't you hear it? It sounded like a ship docking at one of the emergency airlocks."

"Your circuits are loose. Nobody's crazy enough to do that."

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"Anakin, you're crazy. Spinning is not flying." Anakin smirked over at Obi-Wan. "But it's a good trick." They stepped out of the airlock. "We do not want to be spotted." Ahsoka sighed. "Too late for that." Two droids stood in front of them. "I knew it! It's them!"

"Oh no." The droids began backing away. They were immediately destroyed by Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. "You stay here, R2." Anakin's com-link beeped, and Padme's voice spoke. "Anakin!"

"Padme? Where are you?"

"On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long. Droids are everywhere."

"Obi-Wan, Rien, Ahsoka and I are on board too."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you off this ship." He turned to Rien. "Rien, how can we get to the senator?" Rien focused, using the Force. "There seems to be a large open area in the center of the ship. It should halfway between us." Anakin nodded. "Did you hear that, Padme?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"General, we just detected an unauthorized communication within the ship."

"What did it say?"

"Well...we don't know. We didn't catch it in time."

"Monitor all internal communications! I want that senator on this bridge!"

* * *

**Back with Anakin and co.**

"I don't see her, Anakin."

"She's here, Master. I sense it." Rien's eyes widened. "If you three will excuse me." She lept off the opening down into the rail-jet area. "Rien!"

"What are you thinking?!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed! Rien!"

* * *

**With Padme**

"This is where we're supposed to meet them. He's probably late again." _The damn idiot._ "But we do have company of another sort." Padme turned around, seeing some droids approaching them. "Blast them!" The droids began shooting. Padme screamed, and Rien lept in front of her, taking out the droids. As she helped Padme to her feet, Padme scowled at her. "I didn't need your help."

"Oh, yeah? Well, just be glad I was there to save your ass, _senator_, or you'd be in a body bag!" Padme growled, opening her mouth to respond, when more droids arrived. "Jump! I'll take care of them!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you worthless Padawan!"

"Jump, damn it, you fucking airheaded slut!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

"Padme!" He lept onto one of the rail-jets, coming alongside Padme. "Anakin!" He smiled. "There they are! Fire!" The droids shot, blowing up the track in front of Padme. "The bridge is out!"

"Jump to me! I'll use the Force! You have to trust me!" She jumped, and Anakin lifted her over. "I've got you." Obi-Wan called down to them. "Nice catch! Ahsoka and I'll find Rien and 3PO! We'll meet up with you two later!" He and Ahsoka ran off, and Padme hugged Anakin. "Oh, the things you do to get me alone."

"Stop talking." She kissed him, not noticing Rien sensing them from her battle with the droids. Her eyes narrowed, distracting her. A droid got her in the arm causing her to cry out in pain.

* * *

**With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka**

"Ahsoka, can you see the droid?"

"Um...over there!" Obi-Wan began lifting 3PO over to them, when a rail-jet knocked 3PO right onto the front of it, causing Obi-Wan to lose him.

"Stop me, please!"

"Blast! That's not good." He switched on the com-link. "Anakin, I got separated from your droid!"

"3PO!" Anakin groaned. "I'll take care of it."

"All right. I'll find Rien."

Anakin turned to Padme. "I'll meet you back at the _Twilight_."

"No! We can't leave yet! I overheard Grevious. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired, and Rien's still fighting those droids."

"I'm already headed in that direction, so I'll make certain the hyperdrive stays offline." He switched off the com-link. Ahsoka, go and find Rien.

* * *

**With Grevious**

Grevious laughed. "We'll see about that, Jedi. Come with me."

* * *

**With Anakin and Padme**

"I'm getting you out of here. R2, I need you to help me find 3PO. He's on the rail-jet. I know! I know, he does. Look, just find him for me, and I'll be there soon."

* * *

**With 3PO**

"Someone stop this contraption, please!" The rail-jet stopped, throwing 3PO off. "Well, I suppose I did ask for that."

* * *

**With Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan ran onto the bridge, seeing two droids with their backs turned to him. He smirked, heading towards them, when more droids arrived, surrounding him. "General Kenobi, did you really think I'd leave the hyperdrive unguarded?" _  
_

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today."

"Kill him." As all the droids aimed to fire, Obi-Wan lept into the air, landed, took out most of the droids using the Force, then took off. "Well, that was impressive." Grevious knocked the droid aside. "Guard the hyperdrive. I'll deal with the Jedi myself."

* * *

**With Rien**

Rien groaned as the droids raised their guns for the last shot. Just then, Ahsoka showed up, taking them all out. "Ahsoka?"

"The one and only." She helped Rien up, then switched on her com-link. "Master, I've found Rien."

"Good. Meet us back at the _Twilight_."

* * *

**With Anakin and Padme**

"Obi-Wan. Come in, Obi-Wan!"

"Anakin, I'm afraid Grevious is onto us."

"Yeah, we noticed."

"Has Ahsoka found Rien?"

"Yes."

"We'll rendezvous back at the _Twilight_. The fleet must engage the-" Static cut him off. "Obi-Wan? Come in, Obi-Wan!"

"What's wrong?"

"They're jamming us!" Anakin destroyed the three droids shooting at them. "That might buy us some time."

"I suppose you have a plan."

"Follow me."

* * *

**With 3PO**

"I do believe I'm lost in enemy territory, and all alone." A light just pointed at him, and he held up his arms. "Don't shoot! I surrender!" R2-D2 came over just then. "R2-D2, oh my, you are a sight for short circuits!" R2 beeped. "Master Anakin sent you to find me? Well, what kept you then?"

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"The general is demanding a status report. Is the hyperdrive repaired yet?"

"It's almost done."

"I'll give him the good news." Anakin and Padme walked in just then. Anakin began destroying the droids with his lightsaber. Two droids aimed at her. "Anakin!" He Force-pushed her back out, shutting the door, then continued destroying the droids. She walked in just as he finished. "Ever since I've known you, you've been playing with droids."

"I used to put them together. Now I'm taking them apart."

"So, where do we start?"

"First we need to get rid of these droids so nobody will know we were here. I'm gonna hotwire the ship. Give Grevious a little surprise."

"I guess I'll clean up the droids then."

* * *

**With Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan lept onto one of the rail-jets, followed closely by Grevious. They started battling, then Obi-Wan lept off onto a different rail-jet.

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"That ought to do it. How's the housecleaning going?"

"Done. Let's get out of here." Just as they left, more droids entered. "I guess repairs are finished. Prepare to charge up the hyperdrive."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

**With 3PO and R2**

"R2, are you quite certain the ship is in this direction? This way looks potentially dangerous. R2 beeped at him. "I know the whole place is dangerous! I suggest we stay here and let Master Anakin find us." The door next to him whooshed open just then, and Anakin and Padme showed up. "3PO! What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Let's get back to the ship!" They reached the airlock. "Power up the engines, R2."

"Hold the ship!" Obi-Wan came running at them from one direction, Ahsoka and Rien from another. They closed the airlock just in time to block the oncoming attacks. As they boarded the ship, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I'll contact the fleet."

"R2, release the docking clamp." They took off.

* * *

**With Grevious**

Grevious hopped into a small ship, followed by other ships, chasing Anakin and the others.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

The ship shook as it took some damage. "Time for some clever tricks, Anakin."

"That's what I was thinking."

* * *

**On the Republic ship's bridge**

"All batteries fire!"

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

The ship shook from another hit. "You know, we have guns! You can shoot back anytime!"

"I was just about to-"

"I got it!" Ahsoka aimed at the droid ships. "She seems to know her way around."

* * *

**With Grevious**

"General, the hyperdrive seems to have been repaired. Should we retreat to friendly space?"

"Engage the hyperdrive. I'll meet you at our secret base. Sector 4."

"You heard the general. Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"Nice shot, Ahsoka!"

"Beginner's luck. After all, this isn't exactly my area of expertise."

"We're still alive, aren't we?" 3PO spoke. "Pardon me, sir, but R2 scanned the ship that indicates their hyperdrive is activating."

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"Coordinates are locked. The hyperdrive is engaging." The control panel started sparking. "Uh, I think we have a problem."

* * *

**With Grevious**

"General, there's something wrong with the hyperdrive."

"I thought the hyperdrive was fixed!"

"The nava-computer is heading us right into the moon!"

"Fools! Reset the nava-computer!"

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"Quick, reset the nava-computer!

* * *

**With Grevious**

Count Dooku appeared on the communcation pad. "General, we await the _Malevolence_ at the rendezvous point. Have you made your escape yet?"

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"No, reset it!"

* * *

**With Grevious**

"General-" Grevious switched off the communications, and took off into hyperspace.

* * *

**With Dooku**

"The transmission has been cut off, sir. I think the general did it himself."

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Malevolence_**

"We're gonna die!" The ship exploded.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I imagine you had something to do with that?"

"All part of the plan, Master."


	4. Chapter 3: Downfall of a Droid

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien. Please review! A.N.-I will be skipping from episode to episode to put Rien in most of the episodes with Obi-Wan (Anakin and Ahsoka may be there too. Yay! *claps hands* ...Okay, that was stupid. But I love Ahsoka, and I hate Padme. So Padme fans, don't continue reading this!) But I digress. On with the story!**

* * *

**Living in the Dark: **

**Chapter Three: Downfall of a Droid**

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

Ahsoka and Rien stood beside Anakin as Obi-Wan contacted them. "Among our most recent losses was the battle group at Faleen. **(A.N.-Is that how it's spelled? If not, please correct me.) **A Separatist fleet commanded by General Grevious is headed your way."

"Seems like that coward always knows where and when to attack us."

"You're heavily outnumbered, Anakin. I advise retreat."

"If we run, the Separatists will take control of this sector. We can't let them do that." Ahsoka spoke up. "Master Kenobi is right. We should regroup. We don't stand a chance."

"Ahsoka!"

"Suicide is not the Jedi way, Master."

"You should listen to your Padawan."

"As you listened to me, my old Master?"

"Who are you calling old?"

Rien shook her head. "I agree with Master Skywalker. If the Separatists get control of this sector, that's one more win for them. What say we don't let that happen?" Ahsoka scoffed, crossing her arms. "And you thought I was the unreasonable one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember back before we rescued the senator from the Malevolence? When we were talking in our bunks?" Rien averted her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie! You know perfectly well-" Obi-Wan cut in. "Ladies! Back to the matter at hand."

"No. We're going to stay and fight. And I think I know how to beat Grevious at his own game." Anakin pushed a button, causing an image to pop up on the screen.

* * *

**On Grevious' ship**

Grevious entered the bridge, hacking and coughing. "Our spies were right, General. The Jedi have positioned a fleet beyond the planetary rings."

"Move our ships through the asteroid field to engage them."

"Through the field, sir?"

"If we attack from above, they will have the advantage. So we will go through the rocks." Rocks began hitting the ship. "That didn't sound good."

"All power to the forward shields!"

"What if they attack us from behind?"

"They can't. The asteroids will protect us."

* * *

**With Anakin**

"Gold Squadron, tighten formation. Slow approach. Let's draw them in."

"Yes, sir." R2 beeped. "Don't worry, R2. Grevious is falling right into our trap."

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

Ahsoka watched the battle scanner. "_Resolute _command to Gold leader. We are standing by."

"Enemy closing to Zone Six."

* * *

**With Anakin**

"Patience, Ahsoka."

"Says the poster boy for impatience."

"Shut up, Rien!"

* * *

**With Grevious**

"General, we have a clear shot at their cruisers."

"Good."

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

"They're right on top of us! Should we commence firing?" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Wait...wait..."

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Concentrate fire on the closest Republic cruiser!"

"Roger, roger."

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

The ship shook as it took fire, and Ahsoka, Rien and many of the clones stumbled. "We're outgunned. We're not gonna last a Mynoch minute out here!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

"Hang on, Ahsoka. We've got them right where we want them." Another ship ducked to avoid fire. "Watch your stabilizer, Gold Six!" One of the cruisers went down. "It's no good. Incoming fire's too heavy." One of the ships spun out of control after taking a hit, smashing into another ship. "Gold Squadron, take evasive action!"

"Sir, yes, sir! Breaking off." All the other ships retreated. R2 beeped. "No, R2. We're not retreating. Good thing you gave us that extra power." He started heading into the asteroid field.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Let's finish them off!" They started firing at Anakin's ship.

* * *

**With Anakin**

"Ahsoka, they're in position. Unveil our little surprise."

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

"Right away, Master." She hit a button, contacting Rex.

"With pleasure, sir!"

* * *

**With Grevious**

"General, we've been outflanked."

* * *

**With Rex**

"All units fire at will!" They started shooting at Grevious' ship.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Impossible!"

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

"Foward cannons, let 'em have it!" They started shooting.

* * *

**With Anakin**

He chuckled. "This is too easy."

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Get us out of here!"

"Uh...where are we supposed to go?" Grevious stalked off. "Uh, General? Well, I guess I'm in charge now."

* * *

**With Anakin**

Anakin spotted Grevious attempting to escape. "Grevious!" He went after him, shooting at him.

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Let's finish this. All batteries, target that command bucket!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

"He's powering up his hyperdrive, R2! Hang on!" They spun through the asteroid field. "More speed, R2!" Part of the exterior of the ship started sparking. "See what you can do about that, buddy!" He had Grevious in his line of fire when the part of the ship started to heat up. "Uh-oh. I got a bad feeling about this." He swerved to keep it under control, and R2 squealed.

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

Anakin awoke with Ahsoka, Rex, Rien and a medical droid by his bed. The medical droid left, and the others approached. "What happened?" Ahsoka smiled. "You owe Rex here your skin, Skyguy."

"Just doing my job, sir. It was your plan that won the day."

"Grevious is AWOL, but his fleet of tinnies is nothing but spare parts." Anakin groaned, sitting up. "Good work, you three. Where's R2?" Ahsoka looked down at the floor, and Rex suddenly became very interested with something across the room. Finally, Rien stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker. He's gone." Anakin slumped back onto the bed.

* * *

**Later...**

"Congratulations, Anakin. Your resourcefulness always amazes me."

"Thank you, Master."

"You looked troubled."

"I lost R2 in the field."

"Well, R2 units are a dime a dozen. I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement." Anakin's fist clenched, and for a moment Rien thought he was going to scream at Obi-Wan. "I could take a squad out there, track him down."

"Anakin, it's only a droid. You know attachment is not acceptable for a Jedi."

"It's not just that, Master. Uh...how do I put this? I...didn't wipe R2's memory." Rien, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "What? He's still programmed with our tactics and base locations? If the Separatists get a hold of him-What possessed to not erase that droid's memory?"

"Master Obi-Wan, sometimes R2 having that extra information has come in handy."

"Well, then find that droid, Anakin. Our necks might very well depend on it." Anakin smiled. "Right away, Master!"

* * *

**Even later...**

Anakin climbed up the ladder to the ship where he met Rien and Ahsoka. "You ready to go, girls?" Ahsoka nodded. "Master, they just delivered your replacement astro-mech droid. This is R3-S6. I've heard that the new R3s are far faster in thinking skills and more powerful than the old R2 units." He turned to look at the droid. "And best of all, Master, he's gold! A gold droid! For Gold Leader! Of Gold Squadron!"

"You can't replace R2." Ahsoka sighed, her shoulders slumping as Anakin walked off. "Don't worry, Goldie. You'll get to know him later. Come on."

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"There's my ship!" He bit his lip, and his eyes widened when he saw R2 wasn't on the ship. "R2's gone. He must have escaped. He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"R2 isn't on the scanners, but there is a ship out there."

"Looks like a Transagen scavenger. Probably combing the battlefield for salvage."

"The historical texts say-"

"Archive texts can only teach you a part of the picture, Snips. You'll learn a lot more through some hands-on experience." They attached themselves to the salvage ship, and entered. "Ugh! What's that smell?"

"You'll get used to it." A small hole opened, and a eye-tech appeared. "Hey. We'd like to buy a droid. You selling?" The eye-tech disappeared. The door opened slightly, and a scavenger climbed through. "We're looking for an R2 unit. You happen to pick up any recently?"

"R series? No, no. Not for a long time."

"Pookums here really has her heart set on another R2. She lost the last one." He rested his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Pookums? Oh, brother." She glared at Rien, who was shaking with silent laughter. _Great. Just great. She's never gonna let me hear the end of this._

"Nice R3 unit. Trade for a C-14?"

"Not on your life, Lizardo!"

"Let's see how much I have here..."

"Tell you what. I may have an R2 unit buried somewhere in the hold. Help yourself. But be careful. There are many, um, unique items down here." The scavenger smirked as they entered the hold. Ahsoka turned around. "Um, Master?" Anakin came over. "These must be the unique items we were warned about. These assassin droids can be very unpredictable."

"They're switched off. They don't look so tough to me."

"Nothing looks tough to you. Take my word for it, they're deadly. R3, activate the computer and find the inventory manifests. R2's gotta be around here somewhere." Anakin suddenly heard a beeping noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sounded like R2!"

"How can you tell the difference?"

"It came from down here! R3, get this door open!" R3 started working, and the lights switched on. "We don't need the lights on!"

"No, Goldie. The hatch!"

"Never mind. I'll do it myself!" He activated his lightsaber, and began making a hole in the door. R3 continued working, and the assassin droids switched on. One of them grabbed Ahsoka. "Master!" He Force-shoved them out of the way. "Goldie, shut these droids down!" The droids started shooting at them. "I'm afraid R3 is a little slow on the uptake!" They started battle, and Ahsoka sliced one in half. "You were right about the hands-on experience, Gramps."

"Good job, but you missed one." He cut off the other droid's head. "As for you, Stubby, you'd make a poor excuse for a lightswitch."

"I'm sure he did his best!"

"His best to get us killed? R2 would have never made that mistake! R3 can't even get the door open!" R3 opened the door to reveal the scavenger. "A little late, Stubby." He activated his lightsaber. "If you didn't have a lightsaber, you'd be a dead man!" Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Where's my droid?" Ahsoka rushed over. "Master! What are you doing? R2's not here!" He deactivated his lightsaber. "Let's get out of here."

"I told you there were no R2 droids down here! Look at this mess you made! You owe me, Jedi!"

* * *

**Later**

They took off with the scavenger watching them. "You'll be sorry you ever came aboard my ship, Jedi. I'm about to make your life miserable." He punched the com-pad, and Grevious popped up. "What is it?"

"I'm en route to the rendezvous point, General." A door slid down, revealing R2. "I've got the merchandise you're looking for." Grevious laughed, and the scavenger continued. "It must be valuable. A Jedi came looking for it. Maybe it is worth more than we negotiated."

"Don't push me, slime! You bring that R2 unit to me as fast as you can get here, or else!"

"Yes, of course, General! Just kidding."

* * *

**On the _Resolute_**

"We have to assume that R2 was destroyed in the explosion that claimed your ship." Anakin lowered his eyes. "Yes, Master."

"Our intelligence has confirmed that Grevious' spies has been intercepting our transmissions."

"He must have some sort of secret listening post out there somewhere."

"That would explain how he's been able to ambush our fleets."

"Split up your squadrons, Anakin. Find that base and destroy it." Ahsoka nodded. "It's as good as done, Master Kenobi." Rien mock-saluted him. "Sir, yes sir!" Some of the clones bit back laughter. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _Of all the Padawans in the galaxy, I got the joker. _"May the Force be with you all." The com-pad switched off.

* * *

**In the _Resolute_'s main hanger**

"I'll sweep the outer corridor while the rest of your ships focus on the center."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"I'm sure. More than one fighter will just draw too much attention."

"Yes, sir." Ahsoka spoke up. "Master, you'll need a droid to help you navigate."

"I think Stubby is defective."

"Give him another chance, Master. This is the perfect time for you and him to, you know, bond." He frowned, looking down at the droid, then rolled his eyes. "All right. Come on, Stubby." He walked off, followed by R3.

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Resolute_**

Ahsoka and Rien walked over to the holo-screen, and Ahsoka bit her lip. "May the Force be with you, Master."

* * *

**On the scavenger ship**

As the scavenger rolled around in his sleep, R2 beeped quietly, swiveling his head to look around. He knocked the restraining bolt off him, and made his way down the hallway, not noticing the assassin droid behind him. The assassin droid lost him as he turned the corner, then R2 shut him in an entry, and dropped him off the ship. The scavenger suddenly walked over just then. "Removed your restraining bolt, have you? What were you up to?"

* * *

**With Anakin**

"R3, have you verified those coordinates on the search grid?" R3 beeped. "Okay, let's see what we can find. Activate long-range scanners." Just then, the tracking beacon started beeping. "No, not the tracking beacon! Shut it down, R3, shut it down!"

* * *

**On the bridge of the _Resolute_**

Ahsoka frowned. "That's Master Skywalker's tracking beacon. What's he doing?" Rien turned to Rex. "Rex, get ahold of as many men as you can."

"Right away, sir!" As he walked off, Ahsoka bit her lip.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"There's our Jedi tracking beacon. Skywalker, now you have fallen into my trap!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

The tracking beacon continued beeping. "Why do I have to do everything?" He switched off the tracking beacon. "Let's hope Grevious didn't hear that." Grevious' fleet showed up just then. _Damn. _"Yeah. They heard it." They started firing at Anakin's ship. "Time to leave." Anakin swerved around to retreat. "Plot a course outta here and prep the hyperdrive engines." R3 detached them from the hyperdrive engines. "What are you doing? I said prep them, not drop them!" R3 turned the ship around to face Grevious' ships again. The hyperdrive engines exploded from taking a direct hit. Anakin growled in frustration. "Where's R2 when I need him?"

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Use everything we have!"

"Sir, it's only one fighter. He can't escape."

"Everything!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

Anakin swerved to avoid the droid ships firing at him. They sent missiles after him. R3 beeped. "I know, I know! Missiles. I hate missiles. We're going on the offensive, R3! Get ready to cut the engines!" R3 beeped again. "Will you just do what I tell you?" He turned the ship around. "Hit the stabilizers, R3!" He started firing on the missiles, and they all crashed into one another, exploding.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Hey, that was clever."

"Silence! Move the cruisers into attack position!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

"All right, R3, let's get turned around before those fighters catch up to us!" R3 didn't turn the ship around. "You know, if this ship blows up, you go with it!" R3 beeped. "What do you mean, the laser guns won't fire?" Ahsoka, Rex and Rien showed up on a ship just then. "Cargo bay doors open. You better get inside."

"I thought to. But R3's having a problem with the engines.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Destroy those ships! Don't let them get away!"

* * *

**With Ahsoka and co.**

"Let's give him some cover, boys!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**With Anakin**

"Steady...almost there...I'm inside! Now let's get out of here, Ahsoka!"

"Power it up, Rex! We're going right between those tin cans." They flew straight between the two cruisers, causing the cruisers to take some damage. "Hit it, Rex." They went into hyperspace.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Uh, they got away, sir." Grevious growled, destroying the droid.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

R3 showed up just then. "Hey, Goldie. What did you think of your first adventure?"

"I'll tell you what I think! I think I'm lucky to be alive!" R3 left. "Great! Now you hurt his feelings!"

"His feelings? What about R2?" Ahsoka looked down as he turned away. "He's still out there, I know it!"


	5. Chapter 4: Duel of the Droids

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien. Please review!**

* * *

**Living in the Dark: **

**Chapter Four: Duel of the Droids:**

* * *

**With the scavenger**

"I am entering your orbit now, General. I will be at your station shortly. And, General..."

"What is it?"

"I prefer to get my reward in cash." Grevious growled, and switched off the com-pad. The scavenger chuckled.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

Rex spoke up. "There's nothing to indicate the presence of an enemy outpost."

"Master, I'm receiving a strange transmission. I can't seem to make it out though. Boost the volume, Goldie."

"No, you're losing it!" Anakin strode over, hitting a button, and a R2's beeping came through. "That's R2!"

"That doesn't sound like R2."

"It's him. I can never forget that voice." Rien rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. "Trace it, Rex!"

* * *

**With the scavenger**

The scavenger started pressing various buttons. "What is going on?" He opened the door to the area containing R2 to see him messing around with the controls. "Sneaky little scrap pile!" He shocked R2, and R2 fell over. "Better be worth all this trouble."

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"Master, our orders were to find the Separatist listening post!"

"Perhaps R2 is at the listening post. Did you consider that?"

"We have a lock on the droid's location, sir."

"Prepare to jump to those coordinates."

"Yes, sir." Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, glaring at Anakin behind his back. "Hold on, R2, old buddy. We're coming." They jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**With the scavenger**

"What is it?"

"I've arrived. Could you lower your shields?" He entered the base, occasionally shocking R2. "Keep moving, greasepot. " R2 stopped right in front of General Grevious. "This is the droid those Jedi came looking for, General."

"What secrets do you carry, my little friend?" R2 beeped at him. "So defiant. No need for fear. We're all droids here." Grevious laughed. "Rip this little runt apart and find out everything he knows!" R2 beeped, backing up, and accidentally hit the scavenger in the foot. "Right away, General." The scavenger shocked R2 again, leading him into the disassembling chamber.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"Sir, the last transmission came from that moon's upper atmosphere. Directly ahead." Rex pressed a button, and Anakin's eyes narrowed. "That's a Separatist sphere."

"They're picking up a lot of encrypted chatter."

"Contact Obi-Wan. Stubby, scramble secret code set 1477." R3 began working. "I don't want that station to pick this up." Obi-Wan popped up on the holo-pad. "Anakin."

"Master, I believe we found your Separatist listening post."

"Excellent work. Back off and wait. I'll send two mainline cruisers to help you destroy it." Ahsoka walked over. "But R2."

"We believe my droid R2 is on board. He's the one that led us here." Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Hmm...this complicates things. You must sneak aboard that station and destroy before they crack R2's memory banks." Anakin's eyes widened, and Obi-Wan continued, "I know you're fond of that droid, but he's fallen into enemy hands."

"I could rescue R2."

"No! This is not a rescue mission!" He signed off. Anakin turned to one of the clones. "Keep jamming their scanners. If they spot us, we're dead."

* * *

**Later...**

Ahsoka was prepping R3 when Rex walked over. "We're bringing the droid?"

"We'll need Goldie to open secured hatches and access the station's computer for us. Oh, and Rex, _you _get to carry him." She walked off, and Rien's shoulder were shaking with laughter. Rex looked down at the droid. "Ah, that's just great." Rien laughed softly behind him, and when he turned to look at her, she blushed a deep red and turned away.

A little while later, the doors for the jump opened and Ahsoka motioned to the others. "Follow me, guys!" She lept off, quickly followed by a maniacally laughing Rien, Anakin, and the clones (including a _very_ grumpy Rex).

* * *

**On the Separatist ship**

"Take this upstairs. And be sure not to drop it." The other droid stumbled, dropping it. "Those 631s are not the brightest on this ship."

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

They landed on the landing bay, and Rex pointed over at the other clones. "Next time, _you're _lugging this astro-mech around!" They just laughed, and Rien smirked. Anakin cut a hole into the ship, and they all jumped through.

* * *

**On the Separatist ship**

"All this moisture is corroding my circuit motors!"

"Go up to Level 8, get your head adjusted. Feels great."

"That'll feel-" One of the clones came up behind him, wrenching his head off. "What the-" Another clone shot at the other droid, destroying it. They quickly hurried over to a control panel. "Alright, Stubby, get to work." R3 started on the control panel, and a map of the ship popped up. "We are here. The reactors are 30 levels below us, there."

"Ahsoka, Rien, you take the squad and blow up those reactors. Gravity will do the rest. We'll meet in the landing bay." He handed her his pack, and Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna have a little look around." She slipped his pack on. "I hope you find R2 in one piece."

"Get going, Snips!" Ahsoka looked at the others. "Looks like it's up to us to complete the mission, as usual."

* * *

**With Grevious**

The scavenger was working on R2 when his memory banks popped up. "This is-This is-General Grevious!" Grevious stalked over. "What is it?"

"It appears this droid's mission memory has never been erased! It contains every Republic formation and strategy they have!"

"Good work. You've certainly earned your fee this time."

"More than my fee. This droid is worth more, I get payed more. Now I suggest-" Grevious killed him with one of his lightsabers and laughed. "There's your bonus!"

* * *

**With Ahsoka and co.**

Ahsoka, Rien, and the clones hurried through the hallways, but R3 stopped, sending a transmission to Grevious. "Report, Agent R3." R3 beeped. "The Jedi are here? Delay them until I arrive!" Ahsoka turned back, looking for him. "Goldie! Where are you?" R3 switched off the transmission.

* * *

**With Grevious**

"Sound the alarm!"

* * *

**With Ahsoka and co.**

"What are you doing back here? Come on!"

* * *

**With Grevious**

Grevious picked up R2's head. "Now we will transfer all your secrets to me." R2 beeped. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Some droids came in. "Republic troops have infiltrated the base. Keep the droid secure. I will deal with the Jedi myself."

* * *

**With Ahsoka and co.**

"We've found the reactor room, sir. The alarm triggered another security door. Ray-shielded." Anakin hid while some droids marched past. Ahsoka sighed. "This could take a while to get pass."

"Good luck with that." Ahsoka switched off her com-link and turned to R3. "Go on, Goldie. Make me proud."

"Oh, this'll be good." As R3 worked on the control panel, they heard droids approaching. "Those droids are getting closer."

"You think R3's gonna open up that door anytime soon?" Ahsoka glared at Rex. "He's working on it! Patience, Captain."

"I can always hotwire it, sir."

"Hurry up, Goldie!" Rex sighed. "I think we've run out of time." The droids started attacking. Ahsoka and Rien drew their lightsabers while the clones fired at the droids. R3 shut another door. Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Rex, droid poppers, now!"

"Droid poppers!" He threw one at some of the droids, causing them to shut down. He threw another at the other droids, and one droid picked it up. It had the same effect. Ahsoka and Rien sheathed their lightsabers, and the clones stopped shooting.

Grevious showed up just then. "They sent children to destroy my station?! The Republic must be running out of Jedi!" He took out of his lightsabers, and Rien and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers while the clones drew their blasters. "You must be General Grevious." Grevous laughed, then started coughing. "He's just another tinny, boys! Let's scrap him like the rest!" Rien smirked. "Let's get to it, then." Rien charged at Grevious, their lightsabers clashing, and he threw her backwards, throwing her against a wall, rendering her unconscious. Rien started attacks along with the clones, and one clone fell. Grevious knocked Rex over. As Grevious prepared to kill him, Ahsoka blocked his attack. "Sorry to interrupt your playtime, Grumpy. But wouldn't you prefer a challenge?"

"That wouldn't be you!" Ahsoka smirked at him, and he drew another lightsaber, and the two started fighting. She ran off with R3 following her. He sheathed his lightsabers. He activated his com-link. "All units, stand on high alert! Watch out for a Jedi loose in the station!"

* * *

**With Anakin**

Anakin charged down the hallways as the droids were taking R2 to Grevious's ship. "R2!" He activated his lightsaber, fending off their blasts as he ran after R2. "Hang on, R2!" The doors closed just as he finished off the last of the droids.

* * *

**With Grevious**

Grevious stalked into a containment chamber. "Where is the fight you promised me, youngling?" Ahsoka used the Force to throw a box across the room, distracting Grevious, and he headed off in the opposite direction from her hiding spot. Rex communicated her. "Ahsoka, it's Rex. There are only two of us clones and Rien left. Should we abort the mission?"

"No. Complete the mission. Set the charges and rendezvous at the landing bay."

"But sir!"

"That's an order, Rex! I'll keep the General busy. Ahsoka out."

* * *

**With Rien and co.**

Rex switched off the communicator, and looked over at Rien. "She's taking Grevious on herself." Rien's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Come on. We've still got a job to do."

* * *

**With Ahsoka and Grevious**

"Come here, child. I'm looking for you. So far you've failed to impress me." Ahsoka saw R3 whirring by. "Goldie! Over here!" R3 came over, and turned on his light. "Goldie, no!" One of Grevious's lightsabers appeared just then, and she dropped her com-link, which Grevious smashed with his foot. "Your friends won't help you! You're stuck with me!" Ahsoka rolled into a different aisle, and ran for it.

* * *

**With Anakin**

The droids were taking R2 on board just as Anakin dropped down behind them and activated his lightsaber. "You have something that belongs to me." They dropped R2, turning to fight him.

R2 picked himself up as Anakin fought the droids, destroying all three of them. As one reached out, R2 shocked him, finishing him off. "Thanks, R2." R2 beeped happily. "It's great to see you too, buddy. You don't look so good. You okay?" He adjusted R2's head.

Anakin's com-link beeped. "Rex. Rex, can you hear me? R3. R3, is that you? I've got R2. I'll meet you back at the landing bay." He walked off with R2, and R2 beeped. "R3? Oh, yeah. I had to get a replacement droid. Look, sorry, R2." He beeped again. "It was Obi-Wan's idea! Look, we'll talk about this later." He switched on his com-link. "_Twilight_, this is Skywalker. Rendezvous at the south landing bay immediately for evacuation."

"Acknowledged, General. I'm on my way."

* * *

**With Ahsoka and Grevious**

Ahsoka looked down from her hiding spot a few shelves above Grevious. "R3, what have you to report?" R3 beeped. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "That stubby little backstabber!"

"So Skywalker's come for his R2 unit." Grevious laughed. "Go and make certain he does not escape!" R3 whirred away.

* * *

**With Anakin**

Anakin walked into the south landing bay with R2 just as the _Twilight _landed. "Great. There's the _Twilight_. Now where's everyone else?" A clone ran off the ship and saluted him. "Sir!" R3 came over just then. "Hey, Stubby! Where's Ahsoka and Rien?" Rex, Rien and the other clone ran over just then. "General Skywalker, explosives are in place, sir. Objective completed."

"Where is Ahsoka?"

"She engaged General Grevious." Anakin's eyes widened. "Alone?!"

"She distracted him while we completed the mission. It was on her orders, sir! The droid was with her!"

"We gotta find her!"

"I could take you to her, sir." The four of them ran off, only to have the door close in front of them. They turned to R3, who was at the control panel, shutting the hangar door as well. "What is the matter with you?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Droids arrived just then. "I've got a bad feeling about this, sir. "Anakin and Rien activated their lightsabers. "That double-crossing droid is a spy." The droids started shooting at them.

* * *

**With Ahsoka and Grevious**

Ahsoka crept through the containment chamber, and deactivated her lightsaber. Just then, Grevious' hand grabbed her by the throat, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. He picked it up. "Another lightsaber to add to my collection. My spy droid, R3, has trapped your precious friends. When I'm finished with you, they're next." She struggled to escape his grasp. "You're wrong! They're gone by now, and they're gonna blow up your precious spy station!"

"Not this time!"

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

Anakin, Rien, Rex and the other clone were fending off the droid's attacks. "Captain! Trigger the explosives!"

"But, sir! We're still in the station!"

"You just let me worry about the details!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rex pushed a button, and the explosives activated.

* * *

**With Ahsoka and Grevious**

Grevious stumbled as the ship shook, and Ahsoka wrenched his hand off his body, allowing her to escape from his grasp. She lept up the shelves, knocking them over, then lept into a vent. She grabbed her lightsaber using the Force, and escaped into the vent. Grevious started making various cuts in the vent, which she narrowly dodged.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"R2, I need you to get the hangar door open!" R2 beeped. "See if there are any controls in the outer platform!" R2 whirred away.

* * *

**With Grevious**

Grevious got into his ship, escaping.

* * *

**With R2**

Just as R2 started working on the outer controls, R3 whirred up behind him and knocked into him. R2 knocked him back in retaliation.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

Anakin and the others were still fighting the droids when Ahsoka cut a hole in the vent, leaping into the fight.

* * *

**With R2**

R2 and R3 shocked each other, and R3 shut down. R2 went back to the control panel.

* * *

**With Anakin and co. **

"So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, the usual. It was foolish of you to take on Grevious by yourself!"

"Well, I was leading the mission, and since Rien was unconscious, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Did he tell you your stubby little gold droid pal works for him?"

"He might have mentioned it. I guess we were all fooled."

"General Skywalker! There are fuel cells over here!"

"Get ready, Rex!" Anakin Force-lifted one of the fuel cells at the droids, and Rex shot at it, causing it to explode, destroying the droids. The hangar door opened just then. "R2 did it!"

"Of course he did it! Now let's get outta here!"

* * *

**With R2**

R3 reactivated just then, and hit R2.

* * *

**With Anakin and co.**

"R2, where are you?"

* * *

**With R2**

R2 squirted a bunch of oil onto R3.

* * *

**On the _Twilight_**

"General Skywalker's gone into his fighter. But where's he going?" Ahsoka smiled. "He's going after R2."

* * *

**With Anakin**

"I'll be right back. Don't wait for me."

* * *

**With R2**

R2 attempted to shove R3 off the platform, when R3 latched onto him, trying to pull him off as well. R2 activated his fire boosters, and cut off the cord attaching him to R3 as R3 fell off. Anakin showed up just then. "Come on, R2!" R2 flew over, putting himself in the fighter, and they took off as the Separatist station exploded.

* * *

**Later...**

Obi-Wan crossed his arms via holo-pad. "So let me get this straight, Anakin. You risked the mission, all your men, your Padawan and my Padawan, to save a droid?" Ahsoka smiled over at him, and Rien chuckled. Anakin spoke. "R2 found the listening post and he saved our lives. We couldn't just leave him there, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Anakin. One day..." He switched off the holo-pad. Rien and Ahsoka sat down. "I'm glad we got R2 back, Master. But Obi-Wan does have a point." Rien propped her feet up, smirking. "But we did have one helluva adventure." Ahsoka and Anakin rolled their eyes at this, and Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I knew you would complete the mission. Besides, R2 is more than a droid. He's a friend."


	6. Chapter 5: Capture

**A.N.: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS! I OWN RIEN!  
**

* * *

**LIVING IN THE DARK:**

**CHAPTER FIVE: CAPTURE  
**

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Calm down, Rien."

"I agree with Rien. This has to be the most boring assignment we've ever had." Barriss sighed. "All we have to do is get recon of the area for the others."

"Exactly! Where's the fun in that if we don't get to take out some droids?"

"It could be worse. We could be assigned to the Temple Archives, like we were for _two weeks _because the two of you got mouthy to Master Windu."

"What? The guy's full of it."

"That doesn't mean you had to tell him that a _battle droid _was smarter than him." Ahsoka rubbed her right lek, looking awkward. "Okay, maybe that was a bad idea." Rien snorted. "But it is a correct observation for Senator Amidala."

"True. Now, can we please focus on the mission?" The other two girls nodded. "Good. There are some caves ahead. Let's go check them out."

* * *

Barriss frowned. "Strange. There aren't any forms of life or droids that I can pick up. Matter of fact, I don't sense anything at all."

"Neither can I." Rien's voice began shaking. "Where are you guys?"

"What are you talking about? We're right here." Barriss' eyes widened. "Ahsoka, grab Rien and let's get out of here." Before they could leave, they were hit on the back of the head, and fell to the floor of the cave, unconscious.

* * *

"Ahsoka. Come in, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan walked over. "Still nothing?"

"No." Obi-Wan sighed, stroking his beard. "I haven't been able to reach Rien either."

"You two as well?" They looked up to see Master Luminara Unduli coming over. "I also cannot contact my Padawan."

"Maybe she turned it to silent mode?"

"No. Barriss always keeps her communicator on." Obi-Wan sighed. "I hope they're all right."

* * *

Ahsoka groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" Barriss sighed. "It appears we've been captured."

"By the Separatists?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka frowned. "This doesn't look like a Separatist ship." A door opened, and someone came in. "Looks like our guests are awake." Ahsoka lept up. "Who are you?!"

"I, my dear, am Captain Yurin, and this is my ship, _Xeno_." Barriss stared. "Captain Yurin?" Ahsoka glared at him. "You're just a damn filthy slaver!" Yurin chuckled. "Slaver, yes. Dirty, no. And you three will be my guests until we reach the next auction." Ahsoka tried to use the Force. _"You will release-_AAAGH!" She fell to the ground, screaming in pain, and Yurin laughed as Barriss rushed to her side. "What have you done?!"

"Simple. We place Force-restraining collars on the three of you. Just so you won't try and escape. Don't want our cargo damaged. Bad for business." Ahsoka glared at him as Barriss helped her up. "You won't get away with this."

"I beg to differ. You two should go for quite a bit. The other girl-I can't sell something as deformed as her. I'll have to keep that one." Ahsoka and Barriss ran over to a crying Rien. "Rien, can you see us?"

"No." Barriss glared at Yurin. "You'll never get away with this. The Republic _will_ find us, and you _will_ stand trial." Yurin simply laughed, and began walking out. "BASTARD! LET US GO!" Yurin whirled around, deactivated the holding cell, and began beating Ahsoka until she lost consciousness. "Perhaps that will teach the three of you to behave. If not, I'll have to resort to more severe methods." He left the room, and Barriss stared at the unconscious Ahsoka in horror as she hugged a crying Rien to her.


End file.
